Kings and Queens of Promise
by BandanasAreCool
Summary: "They knew that no matter what they were going to have to deal with, they'd have each-other. That's all they really needed." 4 Best friends move to L.A. and deal with new emotions. 4 OC'S x The BTR Boys
1. Our New Home

**Author's Note: Hey! Aloghty here! So yeah, this is my first FanFiction. It's going to be about me and my buds (the same ones who share this account... le gasp!) going to the Palm Woods and trying to be famous... oh yeah, and we run into Big Time Rush. Now, if you're like me, that alone would send you away from this FanFic: "Oh great, _another _stupid fic where everyone is perfect and happy?"**

**Not exactly...**

**I'm going to try and give the characters flaws that make them more interesting: some will be fake while others will be real traits my friends and myself share. **

**So please give this fic a chance, alright?**

**OH! And thanks to BandanasAreCool (or Sexy, I think she said, lol) for helping me come up with the ideas for this fic.**

**Oh yeah: I don't own BTR. (Does everyone really have to keep putting this? I mean, if they owned BTR, they wouldn't be writing fics about them, would they? I know I wouldn't!)**

"Oh my God! I can't believe we're actually doing this!"

"This is like, a dream come true!"

"Our lives officially start now..."

"No, they are going to end now! We will be in mid-air, the engines will stop and we will plummet to a violent and fiery death!"

Meet Emily, Maia, Catherine and Ally.

Emily would be considered the leader of the group. She kept the others in check and made sure nothing bad happened to her "sisters", as they liked to call each-other. She was very honest and straight-forward, meaning she usually was the on to deal with people. Her hair was a light brown and ended just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a light blue and part of her left one was brown.

Maia would classify as the bitch and the whore. Her make-out and sex record was surprisingly high for a sophomore, but she didn't care. She had long brown hair that ended half-way down her back. Her eyes were a dark brown. She was at least foot shorter then everyone else, but she made up her size in her big attitude.

Catherine was the jock of the group, playing any sport she could. She was close with her friends and unlike Maia, if a guy even accidentally touched her, she'd kick him. She was also considered the "bad girl" of the group, not afraid to start a fight or two. Hard. She had short brown, poofy-ish hair with dark blue streaks. Her eyes were a light, sea-green/blue color.

Ally, although technically the oldest, acted like the youngest. She was terrified of many things and was always questioning her friends ideas, although she went along with them anyways. Her hair was long and curly, stopping right below her shoulder-blades. It was a dark brown color. Her eyes were also brown, but a lighter shade then her hair.

Ally was the whole reason they were going to L.A. Her parents thought that she could totally be a model so they prepared everything for her. Her whole family was getting ready to leave when her mom discovered she was pregnant. They didn't want to move with the new baby coming but they still wanted the best for Ally. So they asked Catherine and Emily to go with her: sort of like a parental figure, bodyguard combo. Catherine's parents were reluctant at first, but the girls managed to convince them to let her go. Emily's dad honestly didn't care. Maia joined in too, because she refused to be left alone and because her parents were tired of seeing her around the house.

"Ally, we are not going to die in this plane." Emily said calmly, rolling her eyes. Maia just sighed.

"Yeah, you have a better chance of having a soda-machine fall on-top of you." Catherine stated.

"Wait, seriously? OMG!"

"You can't even drink soda, so don't worry about it." Maia said, continuing to read her magazine.

"I know... but I still like to push the buttons." Emily and Catherine looked at each-other, eyebrows raised, before they started to talk again.

"Okay, so you're mom paid for the apartment for the first two months, that should give Ally enough time to get her modeling career going while we go look for jobs-"

"Wait, we have to actually work?" Maia asked, looking up from her magazine. Emily just ignored her.

"And then our parents will take turns visiting once a month. But other then that, we're on our own." Catherine finished, a nervous smile on her face. Emily returned the smile. None of the girls have ever been left alone for long, about two days tops. Now, they were living on their own. The sudden transition scared them, but it also excited them.

"Do you think everyone is going to be a bitch, like in the movies?" Catherine asked, looking out the window.

"I hope not." Emily laughed.

"If so, I'll show them who's boss." Maia cracked her knuckles and Ally giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You're just so... tiny..." Ally started to laugh now, Emily and Catherine joining in. But all laughter stopped when Maia had Ally's arm twisted behind her back.

"OW! Maia! That really hurtttsss!" Ally whined, trying to look at Maia. She let go and Ally sighed.

"You're lucky we're on a plane right now. Otherwise, I wouldn't have let go." The girls were quiet for a few minutes, each one absorbed in their thoughts.

Catherine was worrying about getting jobs: how much work was available for a group of 16 year olds? Emily was concerned with school, going was part of the deal. Maia was thinking about all the hot (and most likely shirtless) guys that will litter the sidewalks and beaches. Ally was concentrating on not hyperventilating: she caught a look outside the small window. She wasn't good with heights. They all looked up and met eyes for a second, small smiles appearing on their faces. They knew that no matter what they were going to have to deal with, they'd have each-other. That's all they really needed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Thank you!" Emily waved to the cab driver as he drove down the street. She turned around and couldn't help but smile. Catherine was carrying her duffel bag over her shoulder, her suitcase in her hand. Ally was carrying a backpack and two suitcases. Maia had 4 and was having a hard time holding all of them. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, Emily reached out and grabbed one of Maia's suitcases.

"God, did you pack enough?" Catherine laughed, taking another one.

"Well, all my clothes are in there! And my hair-products and make-up..." Maia counted off her fingers, but no one was really listening.

"So... where are we?" Ally asked, shielding her eyes from the Californian sun. Emily smiled and pointed to the sign above the entrance.

Ally clapped, Maia giggled and Catherine laughed.

"Hello! And welcome to The Palm Woods: home to the future famous. How may I help you?" The manager said at the reception desk. Emily placed her bags down and Catherine leaned against the counter.

"Hi, my mom booked a room for us under the name of Catherine Walburg." Catherine said plainly, glaring at the manager. He quickly looked away form her and looked at Emily instead.

"How many are you again?" His eyes darted to Catherine, who was still glaring at the man. Emily smiled. Catherine liked to freak people out.

"Just the four of us." Emily motioned to the group. Ally was looking around in awe and Maia was shamelessly flirting with two boys who walked by.

"Right, okay..." The man typed in something on the computer, casting quick glances at Catherine every now and then.

"Ah, yes. Room for 4 under... her..." he pointed at Catherine without looking at her.

"Great. Do I have to sign anything Mr...?" Emily trailed off, not catching his name.

"Mr. Bitters."

"Cool. I'm Emily, this is Catherine," he didn't even look at her, "Ally and Maia." He nodded his head and placed a set of keys on the desk. He then placed a clipboard and a pen.

"Just sign here... and here... initial here... and sign here." he said, pointing to different places on the paper. Emily signed each one neatly.

"Alright. You guys are 3-J. Let me know if you need anything..." he took another quick look at Catherine, who was still glaring at him, before quickly wobbling to his office, muttering something about "having a Palm Woods day". Emily glared at Catherine, who was smiling sheepishly at her.

"Must you freak out the hotel manager?"

"Yes, I must. I can't help it people get freaked out by me..."

"Okay, sure." Emily rolled her eyes and turned around. Ally was standing there, staring off into space.

"Uh... where's Maia?"

"Over here!"

The three turned around to see Maia sitting down with a group of 4 guys. She waved them over and the guys smiled at them. Ally blushed and Catherine grumbled.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked quickly, grabbing Maia by the arm and pulling her aside.

"I'm meeting people!" Emily just looked at her.

"Okay, I'm meeting guys. But they are hot with a capital h! Look around, not a single ugly person!" she said, sweeping her arm in a grand gesture. Emily wasn't pleased.

"Come on, we have to bring our things up to our room." Emily was about to push Maia towards the others when she realized she wasn't there anymore. She turned around to see Maia waving at her from her previous spot. Cursing under her breath, Emily grabbed some for the bags and headed straight towards the elevator. Catherine picked up a few as well and followed after her.

"What about you?" Ally asked, picking up the rest of the bags.

"I'll come up later. Now, where was I?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Alright, let's see... 3-H...3-I...Aha! 3-J!" Ally said excitedly, bouncing in front of the door. Emily smiled and un-locked it. She held her arm out towards the door and Catherine nodded. She dropped her bags, took a few steps back and kicked the door open. It slammed open and gently bounced off the wall. The three walked into the apartment, smiles on their faces.

It wasn't the fanciest place, they weren't expecting it to be, but it was better then expected. There was a decent sized kitchen with a fridge and a stove. The living room was just the right size and there was a big, white, soft looking couch in-front of a decent sized tv. There was a brown table to the right with four-chairs. As the group got farther into the room, they could see that there was a hallway. The girls brought their bags inside and walked in their own directions: Emily headed for the kitchen, Ally to the couch and Catherine for the hall.

Very gently, Emily ran her hand across the clean white counter. It was soft and smooth. Ally threw herself on the couch and she sunk down a bit.

"This place is awesome!" she sighed, placing her hands behind her head. Emily nodded and opened the fridge. Empty and clean. Emily smiled. Just the way she liked it. Catherine came out of the hall-way, a smile on her face.

"Bathroom's pretty big, shower and a tub with a small closet. All white and clean. 2 bedroom too, right across from each-other. Each one has two full sized beds, a desk and a decent sized closet." Catherine walked over to the couch and sat on the arm-rest.

"Dude, this place is perfect!" Emily whispered, leaning against the counter. The three spent a minute or two just looking around.

"All right," Catherine was the one to break the silence, "Let's start un-packing, at least dragging out stuff to our rooms" The other two nodded and got up off of the couch.

"I got Maia's stuff." Ally said with a nod as the other two went to their shared bedroom.

"Wow, nice." Emily said, looking at the room. It was bigger then the one she had at home, but that didn't really mean anything, seeing how her room was practically the size of a closet.

"I know, right?" Catherine smiled, throwing her stuff on the bed.

"Man, we are actually here. We are actually doing this." The two girls grabbed hands and started to jump up and down, their excitement finally coming out.

"We're living in California!"

"We're living the dream!" they squealed, their laughter echoing off the walls.

The two stopped jumping, seeing Ally in the door-way. She smiled and ran towards them, arms extended. The three girls hugged, huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey, thanks for doing this guys." Ally said softly, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, that's why friends are for!" Emily shrugged.

"And besides, do you really think we'd let you go to California while we stayed back in Massachusetts?" The three started to giggle when they heard a scream coming from the kitchen. They ran towards the noise, knowing who it was.

"OMG YOU GUYS!" Maia screamed, hands covering her mouth. Emily skidded to a halt, Ally hit the couch and Catherine tripped.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked worriedly, eyes darting around.

"I have pepper spray!" Ally said heroically, pulling a bottle of it out of nowhere. Catherine posed as a ninja, wobbling a bit.

"Guys, chill, I'm fine." Emily and Catherine relaxed, but Ally still held the bottle in her hands.

"Then why did you scream?" Emily questioned, placing her hand on her hip.

"I just saw THE HOTTEST boys at the pool and-"

"They have a pool here?" All three said at the same time: Ally sounded confused, Catherine sounded excited and Emily sounded scared.

"Yeah, and they are there. Now. So let's hurry before thy leave and we miss this one in a lifetime opportunity!"

"You know that means they live here, right?" Catherine pointed out.

"And if they are as hot as you say they are, that means they have girlfriends." Ally said sadly, frowning a bit.

"Just shut up and come down! You have to see them for yourselves!" She said, bouncing form foot to foot. Curious to see these boys, the gang left the apartment, Maia leading them quickly throught the hallway.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Am I the only one who thinks it's weird that we are hiding in a bush?" Emily voiced, but she was quickly shusshed by Maia and Ally. Catherine shrugged.

"No, seriously, this is creepy." she said, standing up. Maia quickly pulled her down, confusing the few kids who saw her.

"But this means we can look all we want without them looking at us!" Ally said, trembling with excitement. Emily sighed and Catherine rubbed her shoulder.

"Fine, one minute... but then I am standing up!" Emily shouted, scaring the couple who just walked by. Maia smiled and peered through the bushes. Emily and Catherine leaned back, sighing in annoyance. The boys weren't even that visible here, thanks to a group of kids standing in the way.

"Come on, can we just go talk to them already?" Catherine asked, starting to get as annoyed as Emily. Maia and Ally nodded, although Ally looked hesitant.

As casually as they could, the girls walked out form behind the bush. They started to move towards the boys when Maia stuck her hand out.

"What now?" Ally asked, looking around Catherine.

"Those aren't them."

"What do you mean _those aren't them_?" Catherine pressed.

"I mean those aren't the guys from before!"

"Ugh, see! This is why we should have not hidden behind those stupid bushes!" Emily said kind of loudly, crossing her arms. She was looking forward to seeing them.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? How was I supposed to know they moved?" Emily sighed and looked around

"Well, do you see them anywhere?" Ally asked hopefully, also looking around. Maia shook her head.

"I'm really sorry, alright? We'll find them later." Maia said, heading towards the lobby. She was three steps away when she stopped. The three looked at her with a confused expression until she turned around, the goofy-est smile on her face.

"That's them!" she mouthed excitedly, pointing to a group of 4 boys looking straight at them. Ally giggled, Emily blushed and Catherine tensed up.

Maia was right: those were THE HOTTEST guys they had ever seen. They looked like movie stars, hell, maybe they were. It was California after all.

One of them had shaggy, dirty blonde hair and what looked like the most beautiful green eyes ever. His eyebrows were pretty cushy, but it was easy to look past them. The one next to him was a bit taller, and he had long-ish brown hair framing his face. He had hazel eyes. The boy next to him was Hispanic, reasonably shorter and had a hockey helmet on his head. He had deep brown eyes. The last one was a few inches shorter. He had short, spiky-ish black hair and chocolate eyes.

Maia took a step back and ended between Catherine and Ally. The boys stopped three feet away and the two groups just stared at each other for a good minute. Finally, the blonde opened his mouth.

"Hey."

"Hey." the girls sighed happily, smiles on all of their faces. Well, Catherine was kind of grimacing.

"We just wanted to formally introduce you guys to the Palm Woods, seeing how you guys are new and stuff." he said, smiling at all four of them. Their hearts pounded in their chests, even Catherine's.

"I'm Kendall." The blonde said, dipping a bit, looking at the girls through his eyelashes.

"I'm James." the next one said, whipping his head to the side a bit. He smiled at them and he had the whitest smile ever.

"I'm Carlos!" The Mexican said happily, bouncing up and down. He waved frantically, causing Ally to giggle.

"And I'm Logan. It's nice to meet you." he said politely, flashing a crooked smile at them.

The girls stood there for a few seconds, just looking at the boys. Who wanted to talk to them. Wow.

"Oh right! Yeah... umm... I'm Emily." she said, her face a light pink. It was so obvious they liked them.

"I'm Ally." Ally said shyly, biting her lower lip.

"I'm Maia." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and smiling sweetly.

"Yeah and I'm Catherine. Whatever."she mumbled, arms crossed, looking away, Her cheeks were also a light pink.

"It's nice to meet you guys too." James said, smiling yet again. The girls could feel their hearts practically jump out of their chest.

"Now that we are all introduced, how about we," Kendall motioned to the guys, "go get smoothies for everyone and we'll meet you back here in 5?"

"Sounds like a plan." Emily said softly, eyes wide. Things were moving so fast... was this what California was usually like?

The boys smiled before walking away, occasionally turning back to smile at them. The girls didn't move, they felt paralyzed.

"Holy. Shit." Maia and Catherine both whispered, eyes wide. Ally was smiling like an idiot and Emily was staring at where the boys just left.

"Holy shit is right..." Emily breathed out, walking towards the nearest table. The others followed, looks of shock on their faces.

They had only been there for an hour or so and they were already on "a date" with four gorgeous guys. If their new life continued this way, they never wanted to leave.

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Finally finished! Took two days to do it and I am very pleased! I think the paragraphs describing me and my friends sounds a bit awkward, but I think it's because I had to describe people I actually knew, lol. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


	2. Gay Smooshies

**A/N: Hey! So yeah, this is the second chapter! Woot!**

**Totally didn't realize the page-breakers didn't work for the last chapter...sorry!**

**I'm sorry if you find the beginning boring, but the next chapter is when it starts to get good. **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah... I don't own BTR, blah blah blah...**

_~*~_Page Break!_~*~_

"I call Maia!Maia was her name, right?" James asked, leaning against the counter. The boys were inside the convenience store across the street from the Palm Woods buying smoothie/slushy type yuminess for the new girls.

"Yes, the short one." Kendall smiled, filling a cup with blue raspberry. Hmm... maybe they should have asked what flavors they wanted.

"You don't even remember her name? We just met them, how could you forget that easily?" Logan asked, crossing his arms.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not super smart like you. I have better things to be worrying about-"

"Better things then the name of 4 attractive girls who we just met and are single?"

"Well, they never said they were single..." Kendall pointed out, placing the lid on the smoothie and moving over for Logan to go next.

"True, but they wouldn't have agreed otherwise." Logan pointed out. James smiled. Logan grabbed a cup and was about to fill it when Carlos shoved him out of the way. He turned all of the different flavor faucets on and placed them cup underneath the first one before slowly sliding it down the line.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah! I don't know which flavor Ally wants, so I'm getting all of them!"

"Well, if James gets Maia and Carlos gets Ally... I get Emily." Logan declared, filling his cup with lemonade flavored slush.

"Haha! Tough break Kendall, looks like you get grumpy Karen-" James shoved Logan out of the way, spilling some of his slush, and proceeded to fill his cup with cherry flavor.

"You mean Catherine." Logan corrected, wiping the cup off.

"Yeah, her."

"Well I am perfectly fine with that." Kendall said, walking to the cash register and payed for their slushies.

"But dude! Did you see her glaring at us? When someone glares, that usually means they hate someone. I wouldn't want to go out with her..."

"I see this as a challenge, trying to get her to warm up."

"Yeah, but you have a girlfriend." Logan pointed out as the three of them left the store.

"Yeah, well... so do you!"

"Hey! Camille is no longer my girlfriend!"

"Then how come I saw you two kissing the other day?" James asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Logan glared at him.

"She jumped me!"

"Woah, guys... hold on." Kendall outstretched his arms in-front of his two friends. He looked at both of them, confusion on his face.

"Um... where is Carlos?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" They quickly turned around and ran back into the store to find a slushy covered floor and Carlos. Just great.

_~*~_Page Break!_~*~_

"What's taking them so long!" Maia shouted, slamming her hands on the table. The sudden noise caused Emily to flinch and Ally to jump. Catherine was unfazed by it. It had been 10 minutes and the boys were still no where in sight.

"Do you think they... ditched us?" Ally whispered, looking around. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Come on Ally-kinz, seriously? They're the one paying for the slushies."

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me Ally-kinz?"

"Quite often actually. Why, does it bug wittle Ally-kinz?" Catherine giggled, gently pinching Ally's cheek. Ally squirmed away but was too nervous to actually slap her hand away.

"Emily! Make Catherine stop!" She looked over to see Emily eyeing the pool with fear. Of course she had to be the one closest to the water.

"CANON-BALL!" Someone screamed before jumping into the pool, causing a few droplets of water to land on her arm. Emily inched away from the water, eyes wide with fear. Catherine stopped annoying Ally.

"Hey. Wanna trade places?" she asked sweetly, carefully looking at her friend's face. Emily was terrified of water, although she could still take showers. Baths, however, were a completely different story.

"Hmm? Oh, no... I'm good..." she said quietly, eyes never leaving the water.

"Where are they!" Maia screamed again, practically clawing at the table.

"Woah, Maia, chill. They'll be here soon, don't worry." Ally said, a smile on her face. Catherine grumbled something about how she didn't care, but no one was paying attention to her.

"Why are you so eager for them to get here?"

"One, because they are hot. Two, they are hot. And three, I want my free slushy now!" She slammed her fists on the table yet again, making Emily flinch.

"If you want one so bad, I'll buy you one." Emily joked, finally looking away form the pool.

"Sorry, but I want a free slushy from a hot guy, thank you very much."

"Oh Maia, what will we do with you..."

"Love me?"

"Sure..." Catherine said sarcastically, earning a glare form her shorter friend.

"Sorry we're late! We ran into a little trouble." The girls looked up and broke into laughter. The boys were standing there, dripping wet, with small chunks of slush in their hair. James pulled a mirror out of nowhere and started to examine his hair, whimpering as he did so. Carlos was smiling like an idiot and Kendall and Carlos were looking apologetic.

"It's alright, we don't mind..." Emily said, trying not to laugh. The boys sat down in front of "their girl". They slid the slushies to them and the girls thanked them before taking a sip or two out of it.

"Ooh! I LOVE cherry!"

"They have lemonade flavored slush? Awesome!"

"Blue raspberry... not too bad, I guess..."

"Um... Carlos, what kind is this?" Ally asked nervously, gently moving her straw around. Her slush looked a green-ish brown, not very appetizing at all.

"I didn't know which flavor to get... so I got them all!" He bounced up and down a bit. Ally nodded nervously and poked at it with her straw.

"You don't like it?" Carlos asked softly as he stopped bouncing. Ally quickly shook her head. Very slowly, she took a sip of it. Actually, she pretended to. But Carlos didn't notice. He leaned forward, eager to hear what she had to say. She pretended to swallow and smiled.

"Wow! Carlos, this is really good!" Carlos looked at the guys, a huge smile on his face. While he wasn't looking, Ally tossed the slushy over her shoulder.

"Oh, you finished... I'll go get you another one!" he said cheerfully, starting to get up.

"NO!" Everyone screamed, arms extended towards him. He looked hurt as he sat back down.

"I mean, I'm really full and I would hate to have to waste another slushy."

"Oh, okay!" Everyone relaxed a bit now that that was out of the way.

"So, where are you guys from?" Kendall asked, clasping his hands together. He was looking straight at Catherine who was glaring at Maia for getting her stuck in this mess.

"We're form Massachusetts." Emily piped in, taking a sip of her drink thing. Hmm... a sluthie? No... smooshie? Yes, that is what her drink was.

"Oh, really? That's pretty cool... we're form Minnesota ourselves." Kendall said, taking his eyes off of Catherine.

"It's so much warmer here... it's going to take awhile to get used to."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, It was pretty cold back home as well." The two smiled at each-other, making Logan feel slightly jealous.

"So, why are you guys here? Acting, music..." James trailed off as he waved his hand in front of himself absentmindedly.

"Modeling. I'm here for modeling..." Ally said, her cheeks turning a light pink. Carlos grinned.

"That is so cool! I've never known a model before!"

"Well, I'm not a model yet. I need to actually getting a modeling job first."

"I bet you'll get it." Carlos said quickly, smiling at Ally. Ally smiled back before looking down, her face a shade darker.

"So what about you guys then?" Logan asked, pointing to the other three. Catherine was glaring at his finger like it killed her dog or something.

"We're here for moral support, I guess. Besides, we're tight. We couldn't let Ally just go on her own." Maia said matter-of-factly.

"And she needs someone to look out for her and check under her bed for monsters." Catherine teased, gently punching Ally's arm. Ally glared at her.

"Oh, come on! That was one time. And how long ago was that? Like, 5 years ago?"

"2 weeks ago." The other three girls corrected, smiling at each-other. Carlos jumped up and down.

"I always have James check under my bed for monsters!" he said proudly, beaming at the fact that he wasn't alone. Ally smiled: Carlos was making her feel better.

"So why are you guys here." Emily questioned, casting Maia a dirty look as Maia slurped noisily at the last of her smooshie.

"Well, I have always wanted to be famous..." James said proudly, puffing his chest out a bit. Maia's eyes sparkled in delight, "and this agent was coming around looking for new talent. So I went to the audition-"

"We all went, moral support." Logan chimed in, looking at Emily. She nodded her head.

"So anyways, I guess I was just too good for him, because he totally didn't hear how awesome I sounded! So Kendall got all protective," Catherine looked at Kendall with disbelief as he smirked at her, "and then Gustavo, that's the agents name, thought Kendall was good. So he told Kendall he could go to Hollywood and become famous."

"But I didn't want to leave my friends behind. Besides, it was James's dream, not mine, I wanted to be a professional hockey player." he said proudly. Catherine rolled her eyes and sighed. Ally shusshed her and motioned for them to continue.

"So Kendall told Gustavo that either we form a boy band, all of us together, or he wasn't going." Logan said. The girls at nodded and Catherine grumbled.

"Gustavo didn't really have a choice, we all came here together and BAM!" Carlos slammed his hand on the table, making all the girls jump out of their seats, "instant boy band!"

"You guys are a boy band?" Catherine said in dis-belief, eyeing each of the boys in turn. They nodded happily and she broke out into laughter.

"Catherine, it's not funny." Emily said sternly, elbowing her friend in the side. This only made Catherine laugh harder. Ally and Maia started sending her dirty looks as well while the boys looked at her in confusion.

"Did I miss something?" Kendall asked, looking at the other boys. They all shrugged.

"A boy band? You're serious? Oh my God! That is the funniest thing ever!"

"Catherine, stop being so rude!" Emily said strictly, her leader-ness coming out.

"Come on, you don't think that's hilarious? A boy band? Those were popular in the 90's and even then they were gay!"

"Whoa! Whoa whoa, whoa! We are NOT gay." James said defensively, holding his hands up, looking at Catherine strictly.

"You should be the one talking! You look the gay-est!" James leaned back, eyes wide.

"You pull a mirror out of nowhere, you're always checking your hair and you have the guts to tell me your straight?" She was still laughing as she stood up. Ally tried to pull her back down, but she smacked her hand away.

"Well...it's been a pleasure talking to you guys, but I'm leaving. See ya!" She said, stepping over Emily and heading towards the lobby. They could still hear her laughing from outside. Maia was sending her death glares, Ally looked embarrassed and Emily was rubbing her temples.

"Guys, I am _so_ sorry. Catherine's a rather strange one... Don't mind her. I personally love boy bands!" She said quickly, watching as Kendall stood up.

"Where you going?" Logan asked as Kendall stepped over him. He turned around, a smile on his face.

"I'm gonna go show her that I'm not gay." He walked away and James smiled.

"Alright! Good luck man!" He turned around and the remaining 6 smiled at each other.

"Again, I'm really sorry-" Emily started to say, but Logan held up his hand.

"Don't worry about it, alright?" He smiled at her and she blushed before returning his smile with a smaller one.

"GRUMBLE!"

"Carlos... was that your stomach?" James said, staring at his friend's stomach with wide eyes. Carlos smiled and nodded his head.

"What? I only had 2 bowl of cereal for breakfast, I'm starving!" They all started to laugh until they heard another grumble.

"Carlos, really?" Maia laughed. Ally smiled and raised her hand a bit.

"Actually, it was me that time." It was quiet for a few seconds until they all broke out into laughter again.

"How about you guys go us something to eat and bring it back?" Emily asked in between giggles. James was wiping his eyes and Logan was clutching his stomach. Carlos stood up and offered his hand to Ally, who took it with a smile. The two left, leaving Maia, Emily, James and Logan behind.

"Hey, what time is it?" Maia asked, playing with her empty cup. James took out his cell-phone and his eyes widened.

"Shit! It's 4:20!"

"Shit! That means I missed the beginning of_ Tracks of Life_!"

"Now I'll never know if John is really Ryan's twin-brother!"

"Or if Margo was really behind Lorenzo's death!"

"Wait...what?" they both said at the same time, realizing what just happened.

"You watch _Tracks of Life_? Really? That's like, my favorite show!" they screamed at each-other, bouncing in their seats. They both stood up and Maia grabbed James's hand before pulling him out from the table and into the lobby.

"Okay, bye guys!" Logan called and Emily just smiled.

"I'm glad she finally found someone to watch it with. She used to make me watch it with her."

"James made me watch it a few times... never again." Emily and Logan just laughed and looked at each-other. They both smiled softly at one another and sat in silence. They didn't need words. They were fine with how they just were.

**A/N:**

**Yay! I did it! This chapter was a lot more fun to write then the last. The next few chapters will focus on each pairing some more. So excited!**

**I have 2 Song-Fic's almost done and 2 Slashes (Kames and Kogan) half-way done. I'll post them up as soon as I'm done (which should be soon, seeing how the weekend just started!)**


End file.
